Insurrection
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: XVème siècle : Union de Kalmar. Pour lutter contre l'insurrection dans le royaume de Suède, Danemark fait prisonnier Finlande pour obliger la Suède à se rendre. Bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire, Berwald et Tino s'enfuit de la capitale de l'Union pour retrouver leurs terres. Thème : XIVème-XVème sicèle pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente.


XV ème siècle, après 1430

**Thème : XIVème-XVème siècle : chaleur – lumière – luxe**

**ATTENTION, RATING M SOFT !  
**

**Epoque choisie : L'union de Kalmar qui réunit le Danemark, la Suède (Finlande incluse) et la Norvège. Les Suédois se révoltent contre le Danemark très souvent.**

**Petite explication : La Suède de ce temps-là regroupe les territoires actuels de la Suède et de la Finlande. Donc, Berwald et Tino représentent tous les deux ce grand pays.**

**Couple : SuFin (Suède : Berwald /Finlande : Tino)**

**Personnage en supplément : Danemark  
**

**Et au passage, l'origine de la phrase de Berwald : Fin's my wife.**

Berwald ne cachait pas d'ordinaire son mépris pour Danemark. Et en une telle occasion, il ne s'abaisserait pas à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du pays suzerain. Il le haïssait pour son comportement révoltant.

Ce survolté de viking à grande hache avait un sourire long de trois mètre alors qu'il avait posé ses pieds indignes sur une région particulièrement ennuyeuse de son territoire.

Pas sur son corps ! Evidemment. Il ne permettrait jamais à ce rustre de l'approcher d'aussi près. Il n'utilisait pas d'euphémisme pour désigner telle ou telle de ses régions anatomiques et géographiques. Non, il parlait de ce petit gringalet de Finlande.

Cette entité territoriale sous sa juridiction lui avait toujours paru très étrange.

En ce moment précis, à quatre pattes pour servir de tabouret à Danemark , encore plus mais qu'importe…

« 'aisse T'no tranquill' l'avertit Berwald. (Laisse Tino tranquille)

- Si tu articulais au moins, je lui rendrais sa liberté au finnois ! Alors, on se rebelle contre mon autorité, il faudra en payer les conséquences. Je vais enfermer Tino jusqu'à ce que tu m'obéisses... »

Le regard acéré de Berwald avait tout le poids d'une colère froide.

« Il est la Suède tout autant que toi, affirma Danemark. C'est si facile d'obtenir tout ce que l'on veut de toi une fois qu'on tient ton... Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour toi ! Difficile de parler d'une telle aberration sous ton toit… »

Aberration ? Tino n'était pas une aberration. Il représentait l'Est de la Suède : la Finlande, et il évitait de l'ébruiter pour sa sécurité. Ils étaient deux pour un seul pays sans pour autant être frères, ils se sépareraient forcément un jour ou l'autre. Tino était son égal, une nation à part entière, ce que ne semblait pas comprendre Danemark. Berwald eut un petit sourire amusé avant de dire pour la première fois sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Fin's my wif' (Finlande is my wife)

- Je t'ai dit d'articuler, espèce de sauvage ! »

Tino avait tout à fait compris ce qu'il avait dit, et la rougeur de ses joues était véritablement adorable.

« T'sortirais d'la, conclut-il ce qui énerva forcément Danemark.

- Berwald, non ! Nous nous sommes battus, ce n'est pas pour échouer maintenant !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça », s'exclama Danemark en donnant un coup de pied au plus jeune pour le faire taire.

Leur suzerain se leva de manière majestueuse, puis il ordonna à ses hommes de garder prisonnier Finlande dans un cageot humide à souhait.

Puis il pointa sa hache vers Suède qui n'avait rien raté des larmes de son ami.

« Rentre dans ton pays, et fais cesser les insurrections ! Et je prendrais bien soin de ta précieuse moitié.

- Pa' d' prison, chambr' !

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Suède. Va, maintenant ! »

Tino lui adressa un dernier regard désespéré, Berwald eut un léger sourire à son encontre. Il allait faire ce qui devait être fait même si ça ne plairait pas beaucoup à Tino.

Berwald avait intimidé les soldats danois pour pouvoir approcher Tino et pour le délivrer. Tout ce qui s'opposait à lui avait droit à son regard de tueur. Même les pots de fleurs qui faisaient des ombres inquiétantes sur son chemin.

Il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il n'était simplement pas très avenant. Il terrifiait ainsi plus que l'arme de guerre de ce danois de malheur. Efficace et sans douleur.

Tino était très réticent à s'enfuir ainsi de la maison mère de l'union de Kalmar. Ils n'étaient toujours pas libres de l'influence de Danemark, ils pourraient être violemment punis pour cet acte de désobéissance, leur pays souffrirait de leurs actes égoïstes. Berwald en entendit parler jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne un abri temporaire pour attendre le petit jour. Et même après, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs couchages….

Au cœur de ses terres inhospitalières, Berwald avait alors pris Tino par les épaules, il l'avait regardé, mal lui en prit évidemment, et il lui avait asséné comme vérité :

« Tiens à toi. Fin's my wife.

- Tu aurais pu demander mon avis », s'en affola Tino.

Le visage de Berwald se radoucit puis il prit tendrement la joue de son ami avant d'embrasser son front. Il y avait un petit quelque chose entre eux qui s'apparentait à de l'amour, il se devait de le reconnaître. Combien de fois Tino était venu à son secours ? Combien de fois l'inverse s'était produit ? Combien de fois avaient-ils passés l'hiver ensemble ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu l'embrasser ? Et non plus seulement veiller sur lui avec affection et lui accorder sa confiance sans détour.

Il fut surpris de sentir les lèvres suaves de Tino sur les siennes.

Son souffle se coupa puis il rechercha de nouveau la présence de l'autre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tino pouvait se révéler plus impulsif que lui, et il en remerciait le ciel car il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace d'un tel baiser. Les mains du finnois se perdait dans son cou, il voulait faire énormément de choses à la fois.

« D'calm', souffla Berwald en prenant Tino tout contre lui pour un câlin aimant.

- On ne devrait pas mais…

- Mé ? »

Berwald connaissait déjà la réponse qu'aller lui donner Tino en le voyant rire.

« … je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'attends cela depuis trop longtemps, Berwald ! »

Embarrassé, Tino détourna le regard. Son amoureux lui prit le menton puis il apposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'po'rrais p'u m'en p'sser. »

Ses mains caressèrent le dos du plus jeune pour venir se perdre vers ses fesses. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi direct, et il remonta très vite ses mains. Tino paniqua légèrement ce qui arrêta Berwald dans ses avances.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait envie de plus que simplement des baisers innocents. Depuis le temps, il avait eu le temps de fantasmer sur sa tendre moitié. Il en avait un peu honte. Et la tentation était grande alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la nuit froide.

En posant sa main sur son épaule, Tino l'obligea à s'asseoir avec une force dont il faisait rarement preuve et il vint se placer contre son bassin en flamme.

Leurs bras s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte forte avant que leurs gestes ne dérivent pour chasser les vêtements un à un. Tout doucement. Pour apprécier la peau de l'autre à sa juste valeur. Là, au niveau de l'épaule, il y avait cette frontière entre eux, ils pouvaient sentir l'accroc qui faisait qu'ils étaient deux êtres distincts. Ils passèrent rapidement dessus pour l'éviter à l'avenir. Et se concentrer sur les muscles, sur la chair, sur le plaisir. Les besoins de leurs corps humains s'éveillaient alors qu'ils ne devraient penser qu'à dormir pour mieux fuir leurs poursuivants.

Ils n'en avaient cure.

Là, sous la bouche de l'autre, sous les doigts de l'autre, sous les yeux de l'autre, ils exaltaient.

Ils se perdaient, ils se cherchaient, ils s'éprouvaient.

Ils se retrouvaient dans la recherche de satisfaire l'autre autant que soi-même.

Le cœur battant, leurs émotions prenaient souvent le dessus sur leurs gestes maladroits et rendaient ce moment encore plus précieux.

Et seule la lueur du petit matin vint assez les troubler pour les arrêter et pour les obliger à reprendre la route ensemble vers leur pays en insurrection.


End file.
